Computing platforms such as computing systems, tablets, laptops, mobile phones, and the like are housed within a chassis. As the size of these devices gets smaller, interference from various motherboard components and digital transmissions are in closer proximity to various wireless antennas of the device.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.